lookingforgroupfandomcom-20200213-history
Looking For Group Wiki:Manual of Style
These are the guidelines to follow when creating certain types of pages. Straying from these examples is OK in situations when a part is not applicable, but please try to follow the manual when it is possible. Article titles and headers For titles and headers, as well as the names of categories, capitalize only the first word unless there is a reason to do otherwise (such as in names and titles). Avoid using the words a'', ''an, and the as the first word unless there is a reason to do so. Special characters, such as the slash (/), plus sign (+), braces ({ }), and square brackets ([ ]), and in most cases the ampersand (&) should be disfavored. These guidelines exist to make linking between pages easier. Comic pages Image and link In order to create the image and link in the upper right corner of the page, use : |} If an image does not appear below the page number, it is because either: (1) one was not uploaded, or (2) it was uploaded with the wrong name. The names of the images follow the pattern of Lfg0001.gif, Lfg0002.gif, Lfg0003.gif, et cetera. Description Directly below the template's markup, write a small, italicized description of the things that happen on the page. It is precedented to make the description humorous for pages Richard appears on. If something shocking happens, allude to it. Setting Simply express the setting of the page's story in either a noun or prepositional phrase. Remember to link to the location's page on the wiki where applicable. Trivia/other Any miscellaneous sections are placed before the script. Script Under the Script heading, insert the script template, . This sets up the table in which the script will appear. Then, add the template for each line, using the script template of each character. For example: The Following: Creates the following: If a template's name appears in red above the table, it is because either: (1) there is not yet a template for that character, or (2) you have used the wrong template name. Be sure to check in the script template category for the correct name of the template you want. Sometimes you may feel that the characters' lines alone do not sufficiently display what is going on. One such time may be in the example above. (It would appear that Aelloon is carrying a conversation with the Lord Commander from outside.) In these cases, add narratives to help convey the meaning. To add a narrative, use the same way you would use a character's script template. Here's the example from above: Ah, much better. We can now see that Aelloon walked inside, and therefore could easily continue a conversation with the Lord Commander. Issue The final thing to do is put in the template that shows which issue the page is part of. If the page is out of Issue VIII, for example, enter . Doing so would create this: Category:Policy